


Match

by LadyDiana2000, LumenWatch



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Shin is a jerk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiana2000/pseuds/LadyDiana2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenWatch/pseuds/LumenWatch
Summary: Of all of the things Annie has done since first being kidnapped by the Tsukinami brothers, agreeing to fight Shin is certainly one of the worst.





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of an rp that was adapted into a one shot. Annie is LadyDiana2000's OC.

Unsurprisingly, Annie’s struggles to avoid going to the Tsukinami's castle in the demon world were met with unrelenting apathy. She enters her new room, face a grumpy mix of brooding, anger, and disappointment. This new room is larger, with a fireplace, wood floors, and a ridiculously large bed. The covers are a rich scarlet with a mountain of fat pillows at the head, and a warm looking blanket folded over the foot. She sighs and puts her stuff away in the dressers, already finding some clothes, however. About the same style as the things back at the mansion, with nonsensical frills, she feels silly having brought anything.

As Carla has shut himself in the library, Shin is left at somewhat of a loose end and finds himself outside of Annie's room.

With the door shut, Annie doesn’t notice a thing. She tucks her empty suitcase inside of a closet and shuts it, sighing. Damn. Finding a way to escape is going to be hellish now.

Shin knocks on the door. "Oi, Annabeth, you still up?"

“No,” She calls back, wilting inwardly. “I’m quite dead, actually. I’ll never be up again.”

Shin takes that as a cue to open the door.

"What are you blithering on about?"

Sighing, she sits up from the bed. “Nothing,” Annie says tiredly. “What do you need?”

Shin saunters closer to her.

"Hm, what do you think I want?"

“Probably blood,” She mutters grumpily. “But can you not? I’m already pretty anemic. You know, technically, human blood isn’t that far off chemically from rust. Have you ever made a metal smoothie? I would recommend it.”

"But your blood isn't human, is it? Or else you wouldn't be here. And besides, I haven't drunk from you in weeks and it smells like the taint from the vampires is finally gone. I just want to check for myself." Shin stops right in front of her.

Annie makes a huffing noise. “Carla’s gone nuts on it, though, so no. I’m gonna keel over,” she complains. “Besides, I was just gonna have a bath, and I really will faint. That something you wanna deal with?”

Shin frowns slightly at the mention of Carla sucking Annie's blood to that extent but then his expression changes into a menacing grin.

"You keep thinking you can give me orders huh? Anyway, when Kino broke in, you said something about wanting to join the fight. You think you're tough stuff do you?"

“Well not at the damn moment,” she snarls, knowing full well a strong enough breeze could knock her over, she’s weak enough from the biting. “But usually, yeah. Can you just leave me alone?” She asks plainly. Annie stands up and pads over to the dresser, pulling out one of those damned nightgowns. Frilly fucks. “I was being serious about the bath.”

"That sounds like a cop out to me." He ostentatiously looks her over. "How many people could you seriously beat being that small?"

Annie scowls and curls her totally not tiny hands into fists. “I’ve won fights,” She says defensively. “Three of them.”

"Three?" Shin bursts into laughter. "You've won three fights and you think that makes you strong."

“Three out of three! I would be in jail if I picked fights all the time!” She growls, getting annoyed and pushing his chest. “Just fuck off so I can go have a bath!”

Shin stops laughing and grabs her wrists. "So in spite of your words earlier you still think you're strong enough to push me around, do you?"

Annie yanks her wrists uselessly, scowling. “If I wasn’t fucking anemic, I would destroy you,” she mutters, oblivious to the literal height different of more than a foot between them.

"Those are some big words," Shin pulls her forward by her wrists and bends down slightly so that he's right in front of her face. "You really think you'd be able to take me? Hm, I don't feel like waiting around so how about this, I'll give myself a handicap, to make it more fun and we'll have a match. If you beat me, I'll do something for you, aside from letting you go of course. And if I win well then, you'll have to do something I want."

“Fine. If I win, you can’t touch me for a month,” She challenges. “Biting included. What’s your handicap?”

"That's fine. As for the handicap, I'll only use one hand and keep the other behind my back, sound good?"

“Yes,” Annie nods. “And no biting. You can’t use your fangs as a second hand.”

"Ok, ok." Shin lets go of her and steps back. "There's not really enough room here so let's go to the entrance hall."

Sighing, she sets the nightgown down. “Fine,” she mumbles, following him downstairs. “How do you want to do this? Tap out?” Annie asks once they’re there.

"If you want, or you can just beg for my mercy," he says with a cocky smirk.

“You’re assuming you’re going to win,” she mutters. “Heh, maybe you’ll be the one begging.”

Shin just chuckles. "How can you be so confident when you've only been in three fights? Do you have any idea who you're really dealing with?"

“Yeah, a frickin furry,” Annie taunts, before launching herself at him, latching onto his back in an attempt to wrestle him to the ground.

Shin grabs one of her arms using his right hand and twists her wrist, forcing her to let go. He then yanks her arm downwards while twisting his shoulder away from her grip.

"I don't know what you just called me but you're going to regret it."

She yelps, but tugs his leg hard anyway on her way down so that he’s forced to a knee. Annie lunges up and checks him sideways, clambering overtop. “I’ll tell you later,” she mutters. “It’s actually quite fitting.”

Shin does an open palm strike to her jaw, knocking her head back but controls his strength so that he doesn't snap her neck. He then follows up with a jab at her floating rib on her side.

Annie yelps as she falls hard and groans, curling inwards on herself. “That’s not... wrestling,” she whimpers, before narrowing her eyes. If they aren’t wrestling, she can go as hard as she wants. Her foot kicks out, the heel catching him hard in the solar plexus. She then sits up, ignoring the throbbing in her ribs, and grabs on around his neck, trying to choke him.

Shin barely even grunts when Annie kicks him. He tilts his head back, giving him more room to move in Annie's hold and simply twists her wrist so her arm is forced away from him. He slides out from her grip and turns around before lunging at her. He grabs her by the throat and brings her down, knocking her head against the ground in the process.

She cries out loudly, momentarily dazed as she sees stars. “Stop,” she whispers, hands moving up to clutch at his wrist. “I give up. Stop.”

"Well that didn't last long." Shin removes his hand from her throat but he doesn't get off of her. "And I thought you said you were going to destroy me, hm?"

“If I wasn’t anemic,” Annie mutters, reddening slightly. “And plus, you’re still a First Blood. It’s stupid to expect a human and a vampire are on the same level, strength wise.”

"I didn't use my left arm at all, just like we agreed so you can't complain there. And did you just imply I'm a vampire?"

“Not human,” she says, correcting herself. “I know there’s a distinction between first bloods and vampires. Sorry. And I’m not complaining, you beat me fairly, but that doesn’t mean I’m inherently weak.”

"Well at least you can recognise that much. Not inherently weak huh? Even if you were a first blood I'd still be stronger than you."

Annie scowls. “What do you want, anyway?” she asks gruffly, changing the subject before she can get mad. “For your win?”

Shin sports a wolfish grin. "Ah yes, now what should I have you do?"

She sighs. “I can make food?” she offers, purposefully staying away from the dirty. What with him wanting her to bear his kids and all.

"No, I don't want to eat anything you've made." Shin pauses for a moment before his grin widens. "Hey, you were complaining that you wanted to take a bath earlier right?"

“Yeah...” Annie trails off, frowning. “What about it?”

Shin gets off of her and yanks her to her feet.

"We're going to take one together."

Her eyes widen and she lurches on her feet. “Wait, What?” She squawks. “No we aren’t. That’s gross.”

"We had an agreement. And don't say it's gross, you should rejoice that you'll be able to see my bare skin."

“That’s the part that’s gross. W-why the hell do you even want to do that?” Annie mutters, blushing scarlet. Even her ears go red. “P-pervert!”

"You're the one that wanted a bath, you should be grateful I'm feeling so generous. Maybe I should just toss you in the mud instead if you're that against washing." Shin's expression has taken on an air of seriousness.

She scowls at him. He’s just going to do what he wants, anyway. “Fine,” she mutters darkly. “But if you do anything dirty, I’ll cut you.”

"Big threats from someone so weak. If you try it, I'll break a limb. You don't want to ruin my mood." Shin starts walking upstairs.

Annie glowers and follows him up, seeing no way out of this. Sighing, she rubs her eyes. “Can we at least put a fuckton of bubbles in so you can’t see me?” She whines.

"Fine, if it means you'll stop complaining." They walk to the bathroom adjoining Shin's room.

Annie sighs and nods. Good enough, she guesses. She’ll go in and turn the water on, adding a downright ridiculous amount of bubble bath to the water, so that a thick froth makes the top completely opaque.

While Annie's preparing the bath, Shin strips down completely, with absolutely no shame whatsoever.

When she turns around and his ass is out, she squeaks and turns right back, reddening. “Christ,” Annie mutters, rubbing her eyes. She strips quickly and gets in the tub to avoid any length of time with him looking at her, and curls at the foot of it, knees tucked up to her chest protectively.

Shin chuckles at her reddened cheeks and gets into the bath himself. However he takes his time about it, prolonging the time he is completely naked and right in front of Annie to draw out her embarrassment.

“Pervert,” She mutters, refusing to look. “Even if I looked over, I wouldn’t see your tiny lil dick. Bet it’s shriveled up your dick hole anyway.”

Shin looks irritated.

"Don't think you can insult me. You want to make smartass comments about my dick? Why don't you see for yourself how wrong you are?" Shin grabs her by her hair and dunks her face in the bath, right by his crotch but not so close that she can do anything but look.

Annie screams under the water, thrashing and pushing at his thighs. Except, it isn’t his thigh and she recoils, trying desperately to get back above the surface.

Shin just laughs as she struggles, fully enjoying her distress. Once he feels she's been under the water a sufficient amount of time, he yanks her head back up out of the water. "Have you learned your lesson or do you need another look?"

She spits and gasps for breath. “You have a perfectly normal dick, chill!” She yells, sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes. Without realizing, however, that by raising her arms, her breasts poke up above the foam just enough for the tops of her nipples to be visible.

Shin leers at Annie's exposes flesh. "And you have barely adequate breasts."

Her eyes widen and she quickly shrinks down, reddening darkly. “I have perfectly good tits, thanks,” Annie hisses. “They’re bigger than average, so you can fuck right off. Not that you get to care.”

"Well I can't really tell because they're hidden by all this foam and besides, the best way to tell the quality of a woman's tits is-" Shin grabs one of Annie's breasts with his hand and cups it “-to feel them."

He readies his free hand so that he can catch her arms if she tries to hit him.

Annie’s eyes widen and she blinks dumbly for a moment, somehow turning an even darker shade of red, before a strangled cry escapes her throat and she does indeed try to smack him.

Shin catches her arm with ease and laughs. "Hah, that's a good expression, your face is so red. I wonder if I can make it worse." He starts massaging her breast, running his thumb in circles across her nipple.

She squeaks as her dumb body starts to get affected, blush creeping down her neck. “Stop,” she groans, trying to hit him with her other hand.

He lets go of her breast so that he can grab her other hand. He pulls her so close her breasts are touching his chest and he speaks directly into her ear. "It looked like you were enjoying that. Why don't you try asking me to do it again? You know I can make you feel good."

Annie makes a squeaky whimpering sound, squeezing her eyes shut. “I-I wasn’t. I didn’t like it at all,” she lies, trying to suppress the damned needy feeling between her legs. “I ain’t asking shit.”

"Your body says something very different, I can smell it." He lowers his face to her shoulder and sniffs. "Oh you're really getting into it aren't you? After everything you've said you're actually a lewd woman." Shin runs his tongue along her shoulder.

“I’m not lewd!” She mutters, squirming from the lick. Annie tries to pull back, but he’s holding her too tightly. “My body’s just fucking embarrassed at the goddamn groping!”

"I can smell something that definitely isn't just embarrassment, and taste it too." He sinks his fangs into her shoulder and sucks her blood.

She yelps and keeps her eyes firmly shut. Damn masochism. When the fuck did that become a thing? Annie can’t stand Shin, and yet he knows the sensitive parts of her body, leaving her too damned affected.

Drawing away from her shoulder, Shin licks her blood off of his lips.

"That's not bad now that the taste of vampires is gone." He moves over to her collarbone and bites slowly over the sensitive area.

She doesn’t yelp or squeak at this. Despite herself, Annie moans, eyes cracking open and growing hazy. “Shin, stop,” she murmurs breathily. “Please, just fucking stop!”

"Such a lewd noise even though a man is sucking your blood," he cackles. "Your blood is thick with pleasure and so I won't stop." He returns to the sensitive area and places his mouth over it, but instead of biting down he just sucks on the skin harshly.

Annie moans louder, unable to help it as her hips buck forward subconsciously. Stupid, dumb, traitor body fucker.

Shin lets out a groan into her skin as he feels her hips buck. He moves back to admire his handiwork before repeating the process over her other collarbone.

It takes all she has not to lower a hand to touch herself, and she’s proud of that restraint. “Stop it...” she groans, thighs rubbing together.

"I'm not stopping. You enjoy this, I can clearly tell, quit acting like you don't." He moves away from the patch of skin he sucked on and sinks his fangs deep into flesh just where her neck meets her shoulders.

Annie moans and shudders, hating this teasing. Part of her wishes he would just hurry up and touch her if he was going to be like this, but she quickly stifles that thought. She doesn’t fucking want that. “You better not have a boner,” she mutters, trying to distract herself. It isn’t working.

"From that expression, you're actually hoping for it right now, aren't you? You want me, just say it." He places a kiss over the bite mark.

“Obviously not,” she shudders, starting to feel her control really slipping, now. “Y-you have to stop, Shin, please!”

One of Shin's hands trails underneath the water and rests on her inner thigh, running slow circles on the soft flesh. "How can you say that you want me to stop when you keep reacting like that. Be honest with yourself."

Annie groans and clamps her hands over her eyes, thighs rubbing against his hand to try and seek some sort of relief. “I-I am being honest. I-I don’t want this,” she lies.

"Haha, you really expect me to believe that, with the way you're rubbing yourself against me. And besides I can hear your heartbeat; right now it's very fast so I know you're getting excited." Shin moves his hand dangerously close to her entrance. "Come on, tell me how much you want it and I'll indulge you."

She groans as her hips buck, his fingers brushing against it with the motion. “I don’t want to...!” She whimpers, unwilling to give in, or perhaps, just incapable.

Shin laughs at her. "What a weak voice! You think by playing coy, I'll just give you relief? Oh no, I want you to beg for me." His hand brushes against her, fingers trailing around her entrance without making any effort to actually go inside.

Annie gives a shuddering whimpering noise, breath catching in her throat as her hips buck again. It’s too damned much. “...Please,” she whispers, the words barely audible.

"What was that? I can't hear you if you don't speak up." But the grin on Shin's face shows he must have heard her as he continues rubbing his fingers around her.

She still doesn’t lower her hands, not wanting to damn see this shit. “Please!” She barks louder, her core soaked from more than the stupid bath.

Shin uses his other hand to remove hers from her face. "Look at me. Look at me and tell me exactly what it is that you want from me."

Annie cracks an eye open and glares at him. “This is stupid,” she snarls, caring little for her nakedness as she stands up, intent on just fucking leaving and taking care of her damned self.

Shin grabs the backs of her thighs and puts his head between her legs. He runs his tongue along her entrance. "That's definitely not just bath water."

She screams and reddens that much more as her legs jolt from the feel, finding she likes it far too much. “Shin, what the fuck?! Let go!”

"Such a great scream, haha." He tightens his grip on her thighs. "And what will you do if I let go? You're dripping wet right now, are you planning to go and finger yourself or something?"

“No,” Annie lies, reaching down to cover herself with one hand while the other weakly pushes at his forehead. “D-don’t be so damned perverted!”

"Well if you're fine with being like that and you're so desperate to leave then..." Shin stands up and uses his grip on her thighs to turn her so her back is resting against the wall. He then hoists her legs up so that they're around his torso and grabs hold of her back, supporting her completely. He teleports and they're no longer standing in the bathroom but now her room.

Her eyes widen. There’s little point in trying to hide herself now, what with her sex literally pressed against him. “What the hell are you doing?” she hisses.

"Giving you want you say you want." Shin tosses her on the bed and before she can scramble off he has her pinned. He reaches into the dresser to the side of the bed and finds some sort of sheet. Gripping part of it with his teeth he tears a long strip of the fabric off, before turning his attention to Annie once again. He uses the strip of cloth to bind her hands tightly to the bed.

Her eyes widen as she starts to get what he’s playing at. “Shin, stop!” She screams, jamming her legs together tightly. Still, though, her thighs rub together, needy.

He chuckles and runs his hand down her stomach, just brushing over the top of her thighs. And then with no warning he stands and steps away from.

"Well goodnight then." Shin turns away from her, as though he's going to leave the room.

“Shin!” Annie screams, thrashing within the binds. “Stop, please!” She begs, tears starting to prick her eyes. Her abdomen feels like it’s on damned fire.

Shin pauses.

"Oh, but weren't you insistent that you don't want me. You can just stay here like that till we need you again."

“Please,” She whimpers. “I... maybe want you a teeny bit. Just this one time,” she mutters, turning my face aside.

"Oh?" Shin walks back over to her. "Speak louder. What is it that you want Annabeth?"

“I want you to touch me,” Annie mumbles, but it is indeed louder. She squeezes her eyes shut, shamed.

"Nope, not good enough. Stop mumbling and say it clearly."

“I want you to fucking touch me!” She yells, growing irritated in her humiliation.

Shin lets out a laugh. "So now you're finally being honest with yourself. Well, I'll indulge you with this." Shin positions himself over her and moves his hand to her entrance, rubbing at it.

She makes a small noise as her cheeks flame again, her hips bucking up against his hand. Stupid furry fucker. She can’t stand herself for this.

"Your face is so red. Do you like this?" He thrusts a digit into her.

Annie cries out as her back arches, hips squirming for more. “N-no,” she says defensively.

He curls his finger slightly inside of her.

"So why did you beg me to stay then? I can still leave."

She groans and squirms a bit harder. “N-no, don’t,” she mumbles. “M-more...”

He chuckles and then withdraws his finger, only to push it back inside of her with another alongside it.

Annie gasps and moans, practically mewling. Her wrists tug at the binds, but find them unforgiving.

"Making that sort of noise, how lewd."   Shin starts pumping his fingers back in and out of her.

She shuts her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but small noises still do slip out. Her walls squeeze tightly around his fingers, wanting more.

"Trying to stay quiet, are you?" Shin rubs his thumb over her clit. "You should appreciate that I'm willing to do this."

“Course I’m trying to stay quiet,” Annie mutters, squirming. Her juices coat his fingers, leaving no room to doubt her arousal.

He continues to thrust in and out of her.

"Let your voice out, I want to hear it."

She makes a noise of complaint, glaring at him as she lets out a moan. Annie hates how difficult he’s being.

"Don't make such a hateful expression, you don't want to upset me while I'm doing this." He quickens the pace of his hand.

Another noise slips past her lips and she turns her face to the side. She’s getting pretty damned close, much as she hates to admit it.

"Look at me. I want you to look at me as you cum. I can smell that you're close."

Annie scowls as she peeks over at him. One last thrust of his fingers makes her gasp, toes curling on either side of him as a small gush tells of her release.

Shin withdraws his hand from between her legs and then runs his wet fingers over her lips before kissing her.

Annie squeaks, eyes widening as her mouth opens in surprise. She sighs slightly and closes it, giving in for once.

He groans against her lips and then pulls away.

A thin string of saliva connects them as she stares at him hazily, trying to figure out what to make of all of this.

Shin smirks at her dazed expression. Wiping off any remains of her saliva with the back of his hand, he climbs off of the bed and stands up.

That brings her back to her senses. “C-can you untie me?” She asks quickly, squirming again.

"Heh, fine," he says. Rather than actually untying the sheet he just rips it so her hands are free.

She sits up and yanks the blanket up to her chest. She’s dead blank on what to say.

"Don't say a word about what happened to my brother. If he finds out this time, then nothing will be able to stop his rage."

She nods lightly. “I won’t,” she whispers. Although... it occurs to her that she has something to hold over his head now, should she need to.

"I mean it. It's not just me he'll take his anger out on. Ultimately we just need your heart and he'd have no problems destroying the rest of your body." Shin moves away from her. "Later,” he says, teleporting from the room.

Alright, so perhaps she didn’t have anything on him for now. Annie gets dressed with a sigh, kind of shocked he didn’t go further, but definitely not complaining. Soon after, she tucks herself into bed and falls asleep.

After Shin leaves Annie's room, he takes a bath, hoping to wash her scent off of his skin so his brother won't notice. Unfortunately, he couldn't risk going all the way with her while Carla was in such close proximity. And besides that, seeing her get so worked up despite herself from just his hands had been fun; a wanted distraction from thoughts of Endzeit and what to do about his brother.


End file.
